Zombie slain
by Talented but Lazy
Summary: Surviving the zombie apocalypse isn't easy when your friends keep dying. (nobody actually dies, I promise) Starring most of the special infected from Left 4 Dead 2


'How much more?' Touka groaned as she threw yet another fuel can over the rail.

'Well, this is the 7th one we throw down,' Kaneki said as he reloaded his gun, 'There were 5 down there... and we need 13. So one more.'

'The closest one's on the third floor,' Touka sighed and took out her machete.

As they went up the stairs a new horde appeared out of virtually nowhere and Touka had to save Kaneki form a charger that had spinned him down.

They threw the two nearest cans and headed back down the stairs. Right when they had only one flight left a Tank went after them and they had to run back up while shooting.

A Hunter ambushed them and pounced on Kaneki but Touka couldn't help him, too busy emptying her guns into the Tank.

'Fuck, fuck, hang in there, I'll be over in a sec!' she yelled at Kaneki as her back hit the wall. 'Shit.'

Meanwhile Hide was chasing after Hinami to get her out of the grip of a Smoker's tongue. When the tongue was cut and the tall zombie was dead, they were sprayed with a burning liquid.

'Spitter? Really?!' Hide yelled as he shot the zombie and grabbed the nearest of the gas cans that the others had thrown earlier.

'How many did we get in?' Hinami asked as she grabbed another one and they ran back to the car.

'With these two they'll be 10.'

While she waited for Hide to pour his can into the tank Hinami looked around for the other cans. 'I think there's 5 more, we can do it!' she said, slightly jumping.

'Yeah, I'm sure we can, now pour in your gas.' Hide said, moving away from the car.

They went back to look for more cans, making their way through the hordes.

Just as Hide found another can and picked it up, a Jockey jumped on his back and he dropped the gas. Hinami ran after him, trying to get a good shot on the small zombie, barely missing Hide's head instead.

Hide hit a wall and Hinami used the opportunity to shove the little creep off him and shoot it dead.

'God, how I hate these little-' Hide started saying but an explosion interrupted him.

A stray bullet must have hit one of the gas cans, because the two were surrounded by fire.

* * *

><p>'Fuck this!' Touka yelled, throwing her controller on the floor.<p>

'Oh come on, we were _so close!_' Hide joined in on the yelling and throwing controllers.

'Which try is this...' Kaneki asked, putting his controller down instead.

'Fifth I think.' Hinami didn't even move, just stared at her screen as it announced that she's dead.

Hide ripped off his earphones and stretched. 'Well I think we should try-'

'I think we should have a break.' Kaneki interrupted him as he did the same and stood up.

'Awww, c'mon, Kaneki we just got warmed up!'

'Yeah, you sure got warmed up,' Touka quipped, pointing at his red face.

'I agree with Kaneki,' Hinami interfered before they could continue arguing. 'Let's have a break, rethink our strategy a bit, then maybe we'll do it on the 6th try.'

'Fine, fine.' Hide raised his hands in defeat.

'Alright then, I'll be back in a bit,' Kaneki said, gathering the empty snack bowls and going to the kitchen.

Touka glanced at her phone. 'Hey, Hinami, didn't you tell your mom you'd call her at 10? I think it's time for you to call.'

'Nooo, what if she tells me it's time to go?' Hinami asked.

'Then give the phone to Kaneki. It's his place, they'll probably figure it out.'

'Fine...' Hinami sighed and went to get her phone and talk in the corridor.

'What are you doing?' Touka asked, standing up and walking over to Hide, who was shooting through the safe door.

'Getting some extra kills,' Hide said, not looking away from his screen.

'Greedy.' Touka snorted. As they waited for the other two they talked about their parts of the game to try and figure out where they went wrong.

* * *

><p>Hinami went to kitchen to talk to her mom in Kaneki's presence, hoping that way she'd agree to let her stay.<p>

'Hey, mom!'

'Hey, Hinami. Are you having fun?'

'Yes! Mom, can I stay some more? Please, we're having so much fun!'

'Isn't it becoming kind of late?'

'Noo, Kaneki said I can stay overnight, right?' she looked hopefully at Kaneki, who kind of froze.

'How about I ask him myself?' Ryouka chuckled.

'Kaneki, please tell mom I can stay!' Hinami said, handing him the phone.

'Hello, Mrs Fueguchi?' Kaneki asked, breaking under Hinami's pleading eyes. Damn her.

'Kaneki, how nice of you to invite her to your fun night. I hope she isn't causing trouble.' Ryouko said.

'Oh, not all, she's really nice.'

'So you said Hinami can stay over for the night?' Ryouko asked patiently.

Kaneki touched his chin and answered, 'Yes, of course, all three of us are staying, why not her too? Only if you're fine with it, of course.'

'Well I trust you and Touka, and I'm sure Hideyoshi can be trusted too.'

'He's kind of a joker, but I trust him completely.' Kaneki confirmed.

'Alright then, call me if something pops up, otherwise I'll see you tomorrow.'

'Absolutely. Thank you Mrs Fueguchi, have a good evening.'

'You too. Can you give me Hinami back?'

'Here,' Kaneki handed the phone back to the girl who was having a hard time staying still from excitement.

'See? I told you he said yes!' Hinami said and her mother laughed lightly.

'Alright, have fun dear, and don't stay up too late.'

'Goodnight, mom!'

'Goodnight.'

Kaneki and Hinami returned with the snacks and drinks to find Touka and Hide at their laptops angrily shooting each other.

'What are you two-' Kaneki started.

'She started it.' Hide said, nodding at her, still shooting.

'You just wasted your aid kits, you know,' Hinami said as they put the bowls around them.

'Whatever, we'll restart. Again.' Touka said and Hide finally dropped dead. Hide glared at her as she gave him a victorious smile.

'Anyway, what happened on the phone?' Touka asked, looking away from her laptop.

'I'm staying as much as I want!' Hinami beamed.

'Great, now we can finally finish this stupid level.'

'Did you two spend the whole time shooting each other or did you think of something?' Kaneki asked as he sat at his laptop again.

'Actually we did,' Hide said, stuffing his mouth with popcorn.

'Let's switch the teams a bit.' Touka suggested, 'Hide and I'll go gathering gas cans and you and Kaneki stay with the car.'

The plan sounded decent enough and they went back into the game hoping they were finally going to win.

They won the game on the eighth try, playing a total of 4 hours. After that they were too hyped on sugar and excitement to sleep so they watched stupid videos till around 2 am at which point they fell asleep one by one.

The next morning everyone had a stiff neck.

* * *

><p><em>Plot twist nobody actually dies and they're just a bunch of dorks playing Left 4 Dead 2 Dead Center.<em>

_Apologies for those not familiar with the different types of zombies, I hope I didn't make it too confusing._

_This may or may not be based on an actual game I had with my friends..._


End file.
